Hot Lead and Cold Feet
by Auntieoaty
Summary: Walt and Vic experience a close call when responding to a 'shots fired' call.
1. Hot Lead and Cold Feet

**Prologue**

Walt rolled up, on the call of shots fired to the Cowan farm, less than three minutes ahead of Vic. The Cowan farm had been abandoned for a couple of years. It wasn't unusual to get a trespassing call from one of the neighbors or a disturbance call for a loud party being held in the old barn. 'Shots fired' was a new one for the place though. Walt had been able to ascertain that the house was still securely boarded shut and uninhabited. He was headed for the front of the old barn when he heard the report of a handgun along with a bullet zinging past his head.

Vic arrived just in time to see Walt being shot at; his hat flew off with a bullet through the edge of the crown. She jumped from her truck and ran toward him as he turned toward the side of the barn for cover. A shot whizzed passed them both and Walt saw her jacket wave unnaturally as a bullet pierced the area of fabric near her lower left side.

Walt reached his right arm out and threw it around Vic's waist, pulled her to him and up with him toward the side of the barn. The toe of his boot tilted into a low trough along the side of the barn and he stumbled. Walt quickly shifted his weight so he could soften the blow for Vic as they fell to the ground. He landed on his back with Vic sprawled at an angle across his chest. Carefully rolling to his left side, he held Vic tightly against him, so he could place her between himself and the side of the old barn.

The sounds of people bounding into a vehicle and spinning tires indicated their assailants were likely retreating. They laid still and listened carefully. There were no other noises, no sound at all; no cars or people and no immediate threat to their safety.

Rising up slightly Walt stared down at her, his hand still around her waist. One of her hands clutched at the chest of his coat as the other ran through his hair checking for any signs of a bullet track.

Vic breathed, "Are you okay?"

"Yup, fine. They missed me."

"Well they didn't miss your hat, saw it fly off your head."

"Yeah, felt that." The hand at her waist made its way to the edge of her jacket and he stuck one finger into the bullet hole as he asked, "You alright? Are you hit?"

She denied being hit and didn't understand why he was so concerned. When he looked down toward her waist she followed his line of sight and saw his finger sticking through the side of her duty jacket. He lifted his head and her eyes locked on his; she stared at him and swallowed hard, "I don't think I'm hit. Didn't feel anything"

Walt didn't hesitate; he yanked his finger free from her jacket and grabbed at the edge of her shirt. He pulled the tales of her shirt loose from the waistband of her jeans.

Vic noticed his hand moved urgently but was strangely gentle at the same time. She looked in the direction of her lower side but could not see anything because Walt's head blocked her view.

Carefully slipping his hand along her side he looked and felt for any sign of bullet hole or moisture from blood; his eyes and hand scanned the fabric and her flesh in intense inspection.

He heard the trimmer in her voice, "Am I hit?"

Walt breathed a sigh of relief as his eyes and his hand confirmed she was fine, he shook his head 'no' as he crushed Vic to him in a tight embrace and breathed across her hair, "No. You're okay."

Vic pushed him back just slightly as she eased her fingers into his hair on both sides of his head, moving her fingers all over to reassure herself he was not hit. "Thank God, they missed you."

Walt leaned his head toward her to submit to her inspection. When he tilted his head back to look at her their eyes met and the adrenaline, fear, and relief all boiled together and propelled him toward her. Vic grabbed his collar with one hand while she clutched at his hair with the other to pull him to her. They closed the rest of the gap when Vic raised herself to him and he angled his head toward hers; their mouths melded in a frenetic desperate kiss. Walt couldn't pull her close enough and Vic couldn't kiss him deeply enough. They were both panting for air when they broke the kiss. They stared at each other while attempting to regain their breath. In a matter of only few seconds they were locked together again, clutching and kissing each other in a fervent attempt to convey their relief to, and seek further reassurances from, one another.

**Fallout**

For the two weeks and four days, following their being shot at and revealing the depth of their feelings to each other, Walt had put more and more distance between them. It had started when they returned to the office and he found a reason to leave for some call or other without her. He had taken Ferg with him a couple of times over the next several days, saying something about the younger deputy getting more experience 'in the field'. When they did have to go to a call together he tried to think up reasons they should take separate vehicles. That lasted until Ruby questioned him about the need to take two vehicles so often. When they did ride together their conversations stuck strictly to business and Walt did not look at her much. She noticed he had completely abandoned, what had become a regular habit in previous months, the practice of placing one of his hands at her lower back when they walked anywhere together. It was a rare occurrence for him to even call her into his office; usually he came into the outer office or called Branch or Ferg or both in with her. And he constantly had his door closed, often slipping in and out through the 'private' entrance; presumably in yet another attempt to avoid her.

Vic was ready to leave the office for the night and knowing the next day was her day off, she risked poking her head inside Walt's office to remind him. She wondered why she bothered, the way he had been acting lately, he probably had her days off highlighted and looked forward to each one more than she did. As she expected, she received the briefest of nods and nothing more than a single 'yep' to her reminder of her being off the next day. Vic muttered to herself as she turned to walk out of the office. With a quick 'good night' and 'see you later' to Ruby and Ferg respectively she was mindful not to stomp or slam the door when she left. Branch was coming up the stairs as she was headed down; again Vic was mindful of her tone and her footsteps. Once she said good night to Branch she all but sprinted to her unit. The other's she worked with did not deserve her wrath and she did not want to be put in a position to explain; especially when it wasn't her fault anyway. As far as she knew the other three had no idea what had transpired between Walt and her out at the Cowan farm. The problem was not that they had kissed each other; so what? The problem was Walt pushing her further and further away; shutting her out more and more.

**A Half an Hour Later**

Vic called the office, to her relief Ruby answered and she was able to stop Ruby from saying her name when she greeted her. Vic asked if the others were around and Ruby answered in the affirmative, so she asked the older woman if she would call her back when she had some time and couldn't be overheard.

"I can do that when I get home if that's not too late?"

"That'll be great Ruby, thanks."

"Okay I'll talk to you later then?"

"Yep, 'bye."

"Goodbye."

**Later that evening**

Ruby called Vic from home. She knew things had been 'off' around the office lately. The younger woman calling back that afternoon, with her cryptic request not to mention her name or let anyone know they had spoken, had more than piqued her interest into what was going on. The two chatted amiably as Ruby confirmed Walt was first in and last out on days Vic worked but was often last in and first out on Vic's days off; at least it had been that way the last two or three weeks.

After Ruby had imparted the information Vic sought, she boldly asked, "Vic did something happen between you and Walt?"

Silence.

Vic was unsure how to answer and finally said simply, "Yeah something. But I really don't know what exactly."

"Around the time you two were shot at?"

"Yeah."

"Have you tried talking to Walt about it?"

Vic let out a heavy sigh, "Oh yeah but if it isn't case related he doesn't seem to hear me these days."

"Not responding and not listening or two different things. I'll call you when he leaves tomorrow.

Being it was Vic's day off both women expected he would leave the office early the next day. "Talk to him away from the office."

Vic sounded skeptical, "You think?"

"Couldn't do any harm. Not any more than has already been done and it could help. You won't know unless you try."

Vic sighed yet again, "I guess."

Ruby urged gently, "Talk to him Vic, keep talking to him, until you get him to talk with you. And remember just because he hasn't been talking doesn't mean it hasn't been listening."


	2. Confronting the Issue Head On

**Confronting the Issue Head On**

It had been two weeks and five days since the bullet scare, the extreme relief, and the unequaled intense kissing they had shared. In the early evening Walt was headed up to his back door when he heard a truck rumble up the gravel to the front of his cabin. He entered the back door, strode though the cabin, and reached the front door at about the same time Vic did.

Vic stood at the door of Walt's cabin, watching him through the glass, and waited for him to answer the door.

He pulled the door open and looked at her, no 'hello' or 'what'; just an uneasy stare. What had she expected anyway?

"I need to talk to you. I would say we need to talk but you don't talk much as it is and lately that's been even less."

He continued to stand mute, his eyes shifting as though looking for and escape route.

She couldn't help the edginess that punctuated her words, "Can I come in? Or do you wanna have this conversation out here?"

Walt stepped back and held the door open for her. Vic swung the screen open, slipped passed him and started pacing his living room; never mind there wasn't much room for pacing.

Walt watched her move but said nothing as he made his way to his couch to try and get out of her way. He sat forward with his forearms resting along his thighs, his hands dangling between his knees, and stared at the floor and his boots while he waited for her to speak. The tension in the room increased the longer she paced without speaking. When she finally spoke Walt checked himself to avoid jumping when she startled him by unceremoniously breaking the silence.

"I can't do this, I can't be this close to you and yet so far apart. I just can't, I don't know how."

He heard her shuffling stop and knew she was standing in front of him on the other side of the coffee table. The pain and frustration in her tone as much as her words caused him to seek her eyes. He knew he had hurt her but for the life of him he had no idea how to fix things between them.

"This chasm between us is just growing larger, Walt."

He nodded his agreement but when he still failed to speak Vic took a slightly different approach as she resumed pacing.

"There has always been something between us. Nothing I have been able to put words to, but _always_ present. It's grown deeper and other things have developed too." She drew in a deep breath and plowed ahead, "That kissing we shared..."

"I shouldn't have ..."

His quiet statement stopped her in her tracks. Turning on one heel she faced him and held his gaze, "We did it, Walt. We shared those kisses. And it scared the shit out of you afterward." At his look of surprise that she had read him so well she confessed, "It did me too."

He blinked at her and cocked his head slightly to the side at the revelation. But he did not interrupt her again.

"It changed things between us. Whether we wanted it to or not, it did. And I thought about this a lot the past couple weeks. What it changed, at least for me, is that it meant I couldn't deny how I really felt about you. Not anymore."

He was looking at her face and listening intently. The look in his eyes drew her closer.

Vic made her way around the coffee table, easing herself between the low table and Walt. As she inched a little closer, his eyes widened in surprise and question, before she sat on the table facing him. She invaded his personal space a little but he didn't back away.

"You need to understand it didn't change how I felt, just that I couldn't deny that it was there."

He looked down at his hands but she knew he was still listening.

"Walt I know this shit scares you it scares me too. Only I think we're scared for different reasons. The thing that scares me the most is losing us and who we are. I fear losing you."

When she said she was afraid of losing him he brought his head up sharply and met her eyes.

"As things stand the last few weeks that's already happening; we're moving away from each other."

"We aren't…" Walt's gaze intensified and he slowly moved his head side to side in a silent but intent 'no'.

Vic began to nod in the affirmative at the same slow pace and she explained, "You don't talk to me, you don't touch me, and you don't call me in your office for _anything_. It's like I've already lost you."

Walt stared at her; unsure what to say. He had already tried to deny it, but the more she spoke the more he realized she was right.

"I'm all for seeing where this goes. I'd rather try, and lose you that way, than just walk away as things stand now and never know if _we_ had a chance."

Panic hit him, she had thought about leaving and for Vic that could easily mean a corresponding action could be next. "Vic, we'll fix this. I swear I'll never try to banish my insecurities by kissing you again. I shouldn't have in the first place."

She closed the distance between them and spoke softly, her voice slightly harsh, "Don't say that. Walt you can't ever say that, because if I thought you meant _that_ I would leave now."

He knew she didn't mean just leave the cabin, she meant she would go home pack and leave Wyoming. She would be out of his life and he could not and would not accept that, "But I shouldn't have done it. I'm sorry I've messed everything up between us."

She looked deep in his eyes and gave him a slightly frustrated sigh, "I keep telling you, _you_ didn't do this _we_ did."

Vic reached out and grabbed his face with both hands and swiftly pulled him in for an unmistakable passion laced kiss. She felt his instant reflex of tension when her lips met his but then she felt him relax into the kiss and draw from her whatever she was willing to give. He did not try to advance or deepen the kiss in anyway but he was not simply a passive kissee either. 'Kissee'? Vic liked the sound of that and thought it might come in handy to remember her newly coined word.

She broke the kiss, but still held his face as she eased back to look at him, a challenge in her eyes and her voice when she spoke, "There, now _I've_ kissed you. Can we deal with _that_ now? Because that's all I've wanted to do since we last kissed. It's all I can think about. That and the fact that we both know that we each have deeper feelings that we've been denying, or ignoring, or whatever."

Walt stared at her for a moment.

Vic dropped her hands from his face and leaned back slightly, "Well?" He could hear the impatience in her voice, but there was a noticeable softness in her facial features.

Impatient, not pissed, he assessed and attempted to form his argument, "That kiss doesn't change anything Vic."

"No? Then I am more outta practice than I thought." She closed the distance she had put between them but this time she placed her hands on his chest, somewhere in her brain the thought rang out that he was trying to convince himself as much as he was her. If that was the case she would not force or hold him to a kiss. She would go with her gut; he wanted this as much as she did, no matter how scared they were to take the risk.

Vic rolled her tongue out under her top lip, flipped the tip under, and slid it back in across the top of her bottom lip in one fluid fleeting movement. She saw a flash in Walt's eyes that reassured her 'her gut' was right. Leaning a little bit further toward him but not quiet touching her lips to his, she exhaled softly against his mouth. When she exhaled against his mouth the second time Walt pressed his lips to hers and wrapped his arms around her waist drawing her to him. They both actively sought to claim the other's mouth in a mutually demanding kiss. Vic clutched at his shirt trying to get closer to him. Walt leaned back bringing her off the coffee table and awkwardly on to his lap.

Arms and legs shifted and twisted, turned, and wove in various ways as they transitioned the single kiss into a pretty heavy make out session.

Walt had one hand tangled in her hair and his other hand was under her shirt, the tips of his fingers gliding along the band that ran at the underside of her bra. Vic had unsnapped most of his shirt and she too had a hand in his hair, the other had been wandering his neck, chest, side, and shoulders.

When Walt drew his head back for a breath; he made eye contact with her. Vic knew that he was halting their make out session and sighed, "So, you wanna talk now?"


	3. Indecisive Decision

**Indecisive Decision**

Walt pulled her face back to his, "Nope." He kissed her soundly and then reluctantly drew away from her again and released his hold on her hair, "But I think I probably should."

He started to slip his hand out from under her shirt but Vic quickly grasped it through the fabric. She stared at him, silently asking him to keep his hands on her. Walt looked from her eyes, to her hand over his, and back to her eyes. He stretched his fingers up to the base of her bra again and then looked back at her hand before glancing down to his exposed chest. When he looked back to her eyes again, she took the hint, placing her hand back inside his shirt and sliding it down along his side; where it had been resting when he had halted their actions a moment before. Walt gently pressed her head to his shoulder, and Vic brought her hand down from his hair and reached down to hook a finger through one of his belt loops. She felt him breath in a steadying breath, but he didn't say anything for a while.

Vic tilted her head just enough to place a fleeting kiss to the underside of his jaw before she whispered, "It's okay. Take your time. I'm not going anywhere until we work this out. Whatever it is." She felt him nod; his is face bunching against her chin and nose with the movement. She waited, letting her hand wander around his chest, neck, and shoulder before going back to his side, while she gave him time to think about what he wanted to say.

She felt his fingers twitch, along the bottom edge of her bra, as he began to speak. "Vic, I don't know what this is either. But, uhm, I don't want to lose you and, uh, I don't think I could, uh, stand seeing you with other guys. I, uh, had enough trouble knowing you were with Sean and he was your husband. I'm too old for games and too scared to blindly risk my heart. I, uh, don't think I could survive having it broken again."

Vic moved her arm around his back to pull herself closer to him, "I don't want to break your heart and I don't want to see others guys." They were silent awhile and just held each other. Soon, Vic thought he was either done talking or need more time to think so she gently added, "Walt I know how devastated you were by losing Martha. I can't imagine how bad that would be but, I think, if I lose you it will be just as bad for me. I have a shitty track record," she scoffed, "as you well know, including a divorce. All those breakups hurt but mostly it was just my pride. With you it would definitely be my heart and I don't think I could stand it."

Walt whispered through his emotion, "I know I couldn't. You can't leave Vic."

She did her best to tighten her hold on him to reassure him, "We just have to figure this out that's all. Because I don't want to leave but I can't stand for you to push me away either."

As if to offer a mute contradiction to her claim of pushing her away Walt tightened his embrace and tilted his head toward her shoulder; sort of enveloping her.

She echoed his statement, the thought of another 'Lizzie' nearly making her sick, "I won't be able to watch you date someone else again. I can't when I know how I feel and I think you feel the same."

He brought his head up and back so he could see her face his expression was one of puzzlement as though she had totally change topics.

At his questioning look Vic got slightly flustered but charged ahead hoping she could explain without confusing him any further, "I can't watch you with another woman and _I_ can't go out with other guys, damnit I've tried. Since nothing really changed between us after my divorce, I tried to date. But I'd just think of you and compare them to you." she locked her eyes on his to be sure he heard and understood her next words, "They. _Never._ Measured. Up."

"I don't think we are going to figure this out tonight," He felt her tense but held her firmly and tried carefully to explain his thinking, "Neither one of us can even say what this is, so how about we come to an understanding? Agree to a few things?"

"What'd'ya have in mind?"

"We already agreed we don't want to lose each other, we don't want to see other people, and we want to figure this out, right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, so I figure if we start from there and we, uh, don't put a label on this, until we actually figure it out, we won't put undue demands or expectations on ourselves either."

"Okay what else?"

"We keep this just between us until we figure it out."

She nodded against his shoulder, "You've been thinking. Go on."

"We can spend time together here or at your place to work this out."

She nodded, "And?"

"And we try to get things back to normal at work; especially in the office."

"Okay, if I know I'm gonna see you outside of the office I think I can do that."

He sounded exceptionally relieved at her agreement to the last point, "Good," he sighed.

Vic pushed against his chest, brought her head up, and narrowed her gaze as she questioned him with a hint of suspicion, "Why?" The question hadn't seemed unusual but his response was suspicious.

He hesitated and looked embarrassed as he admitted, "Because Ruby told me in no uncertain terms today that she didn't know what I'd done to you but I'd better fix it quick '_or else'_."

Vic laughed and brought both arms around his neck, crossing them at the back of his head, "Oh Walt!" She kissed him deeply and held his head close, she wanted to convey so much to him in that moment the greatest of which was relief at his finding a solution for them, albeit temporary, it was definitely a place to start.

Walt drew his hand from under her shirt and placed both of his hands on her butt to slide her closer. Her kiss held such promise; he did his best to return it in kind as he draped his arms around her back and butt and held her close to him.

They mutually broke the kiss after several intense minutes engrossed in each other and their kiss.

In his attempt to pull her closer Walt had not realized he had sunk lower in the couch. He noticed when they parted for air that he had to look up to meet her eyes; he smiled to himself at how truly lost in her he had been. As he rested his head against her breast he had the strange sensation that he was home. Being that they were in his cabin already he found the feeling strange, yet comforting all the same

Vic sighed as she ran her fingers through his hair and kissed the top of his head, "I better go before I have to label us hot monkey sex tonight."

The thought intrigued him but he knew that would be way too much too soon. Walt lifted his head and found her staring down at him, "I would very much like to try that," he confessed in all honesty.

She shot him a surprised 'really?' look.

He quickly amended, "Someday, but it's late and you're right you need to go before we do something we're not ready for."

"Speak for yourself." Vic laughed so he would know she wasn't mad.

It didn't seem to work; Walt quickly tried to explain, "Vic I meant…"

She interrupted him quickly, "I knew what you meant. I was just kidding."

He walked her out to her truck but when he kissed her goodnight they ended up in another make out session. More accurately they had spent nearly half an hour doing some very heavy necking. Walt saw the evidence, on his neck and shoulders reflected back at him in the mirror, when he was getting out if the shower.

Noticing the marks on his skin appeared strategically placed, so as not to be seen by others with his shirt buttoned, he wondered if he had marked Vic where it might show.


	4. Marked Territory

**Author's note: Thank you to all who took the time to review (to those who review as guests - I cannot reply personally - so I will say here: thank you for reading and reviewing it is appreciated).**

**My apologies for posting a bit late today RL got in my way this morning and early afternoon :) but here it is. Thanks again for reading hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Marked Territory**

The next morning Walt was first in the office, as usual, followed shortly by everyone else. In fact, Ruby and Vic entered at the same time with the Ferg and Branch not far behind a few short minutes later.

As everyone was saying good morning all-around Walt noticed a mark on Vic's neck. It was on the inner edge of her collarbone; not quite in the hollow of her throat. He swore silently to himself but kept his voice neutral, "Vic can I see you for minute?"

She made her way into his office right behind him and closed the door. He turned to face her as soon as he heard the door click shut but made sure to keep plenty of distance between them. Vic smiled brightly and although he was upset about leaving a mark on her Walt couldn't help but smile back. They just looked at each other for a moment.

After several seconds Vic finally said, "Good morning."

Walt returned her good morning with one of his own and then felt silly that the only thing they could think to say to each other was 'good morning'.

He pointed to her neck and said, "I'm sorry I marked you, Vic."

She looked confused and a little hurt. Vic looked down and realized she couldn't see, the mark she knew was there, as she raised her fingers to it. The somber look on his face scared her and she crossed her arms protectively in front of herself, "Are you regretting last night?" Fear of an affirmative answer nearly strangled the words from her before she could voice them.

Walt closed most of the distance between them in one long stride. Hesitantly reaching his fingers out, he tenderly stroked her collarbone and skimmed his thumb over the mark. His eyes mesmerized by the evidence of their time together, his voice not more than a whisper, "No. Just sorry I left marks on you." He raised his face to hers and found her looking almost wolfishly at him, part of him wasn't sure he wanted to know but he went ahead and asked, "What?"

She smiled, her question almost a challenge, because she distinctly remembered the marks being placed on her, "You don't like hickeys?"

He took a moment to consider her question then answered honestly, "Not for public viewing."

"Oh. Well, that's good because you sure seemed to enjoy giving _and _receiving'em last night."

She noticed the light blush that drifted across his cheeks, "New experience."

She was a bit surprised but the look in his eyes and blush on his face made her keep her tone neutral as she asked slowly, "You've never necked before?"

"Sure, just uhm, never left, uh, marks."

"Hickeys?"

His face showed displeasure, "Never liked that word."

"How about 'love bites'?"

In concession he nodded, "I've never left love bites on anyone."

Vic knew it was trivial but it made her ridiculously happy to know there was something he had only done with her and no other woman. Maybe it was more than a trivial thought; she felt emotion tightening her throat slightly and impulsively shared her thoughts, "Walt I want you to know that that's special to me. To know there's something that I am the first, only woman, you've done that with."

He gave her a half smile, still a bit embarrassed by his confession. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. Aside from Martha and" she stalled briefly and then forged ahead, "Lizzie, I have no idea who you've been with or what your experiences have been. But I figured with your good looks and in a small town; probably quiet a lot. And that didn't leave much room for anything that was just ours. That make sense?"

"Yep."

"Good" she had begun to think she might have to explain herself more and didn't quite know how.

"Just..." His tone was very cautious.

Vic was a bit concerned by his tone and the look that flashed across his eyes, "What?"

He shook his head and tried but failed to hold her eyes, staring at her boots he said, "You give me too much credit."

She could tell he was genuinely embarrassed. Even though it had been intended as a compliment and she had thought of him in those terms, she suddenly realized she should have known better. Any man who thought calling a woman was cheating on his dead wife was probably never much of a player.

Vic stepped into him and placed her hand over his heart, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you. I guess it's just how I think of you."

He raised his head, "But that's not me, Vic."

She saw a jumble of emotions drift across his face and her heart constricted; she offered sincerely, "I know that. I do." Her hand gently patted his chest to emphasize her next words, "You're the guy who thought he cheated on his wife."

When his expression turned puzzled Vic clarified, "You got drunk after calling Lizzie because you felt you were cheating on Martha. You're no player Walt, I know that."

He placed his hand over hers and held her gaze, "Just don't want you thinking I'm something more than I am. Don't want you to get your hopes up with expectations…"

"Walt I..."

He leaned in and whispered passed her ear, he could not look her in the eyes, as he confessed "There's a lot I've never done with any woman, Vic. There were only two before Martha."

She slipped her hand from under his and hugged him tightly, "First, it was a stupid assumption even if I meant it as a compliment, I know that's not like you," she buried her face against his neck, breathed in his sent, and almost immediately released him, and took a half a step back; a mild panic in her eyes, "Probably not a good idea to go around smelling like you," she explained quickly and then took his hand in hers, intertwining their fingers, and holding his gaze with hers she said earnestly, "Second, I do not have any undue expectations of your, uhm, of you, uhm of, well I just _don't_ okay?"

He stared at her and tried to nod but didn't quite make it.

Vic tried another tact, "What I'm trying to say is we'll figure it and us out together. No pressure okay?"

This time he nodded, "Yep." He pulled her into another hug.

Vic squirmed a little and protested, "We're gonna smell like each other."

Walt held her close and whispered deeply, "Too late, we already do," before he kissed her gently.

Vic relaxed into his embrace and returned his kiss.

He reluctantly broke the kiss and stepped back, "I shouldn't have done…"

"Don't start that again!"

He smiled, "No, no, I just meant we shouldn't be kissing or hugging each other at work."

"Oh, okay, you're right. I'm already gonna smell like you."

"Sorry," he gave her a small grin.

"No, you're not." She was challenging him with her words but smiled at him so he would know she was kidding.

"I am if it makes you uncomfortable or afraid it'll cause people to ask questions."

"What it makes me is, well, that's not something we should be discussing at work either." She ended with a very pointed look that told him much more than her words hinted at.

Walt blushed slightly, cleared his throat, and managed to mumble, "Right," in a very hoarse tone. He quickly changed the subject, back to the reason he had called her into his office, pointing to her neck he said, "About the love bite."

She thought he was going to apologize again so she interrupted, "I like it. It helps me fend off advances from other men."

He didn't asked but he did wonder how many advances were made on her and how often, "Thanks for placing your love bites out of public view."

"I didn't think you were ready to deal with looks or comments from a hic… uh, love bite, yet"

"No, and I don't think such public displays are appropriate for the Sherriff's department. Don't let me mark you like that." At her look he amended, "For public viewing."

"Okay, but if you do I can probably hide most of them with makeup."

"Why didn't you?"

"I liked the idea of showing people I was yours." At his frightened look she smiled at him and clarified, "I mean they wouldn't know whose I was, just that I was someone's. But _I_ know it's you."

He relaxed and felt foolish for the thought, "Right, sorry."

"It's okay. We said it's just between us for now and I'm good with that."

When Vic left his office Walt followed her out to get a cup of coffee and left his office door open when he returned. A while later he heard Branch tease her about having a 'hickey' and asking if she had 'a new boyfriend'.

"Something like that."

"Oh? Friend with benefits?"

Walt grabbed his cup, on the pretense if refilling it, when he heard Branch start in. The phrase 'friends with benefits' registered in his ears and although he couldn't recall knowing what it meant exactly, he didn't think he liked it being applied to Vic and himself.

He stopped their conversation by saying, "I just told Vic such displays were inappropriate in our department," then he leveled a look at Branch, "and so are such discussions."

Branch gave him a short nod and a clipped, "Right," and then turned his attention back to the files on his desk.

Walt turned and went back to coffee pot, topped off his coffee and returned to his office, again leaving the door open.

A little while later he could just make out Branch's quiet, "Boy you really pissed him off with that hickey, huh?"

Vic mumbled what sounded like "Guess so."

And that ended any more on the subject.


End file.
